


Magnets Pull Me In

by LaLainaJ



Series: Make Some Noise [14]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Banter, F/M, Frenemies, Head Girl!Caroline, Quidditch Injury, Quidditch Player!Klaus, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline was just trying to be a good student, agreeing to wait up with Klaus, while the bones in his arm grew back. Turns out, he's much easier to deal with when he's unconcious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**magnets pull me in**

**(Prompt from klarolineforevermine:**   **kc + Hogwarts AU. "You were injured in a quidditch match and I'm the first one to visit you in the hospital wing when you wake up." Title from "Magician" by Jefferson Starship. Rated K+)**

The hospital wing was silent, and dark, beyond the light from the candles Caroline had lit. She was trying to study, mostly failing.

Madame Pomfrey, just a year or two from retirement, and desperately in need of a trainee, had gone to bed an hour or so ago. She'd left Caroline a list of things to watch out for, and instructions to summon her immediately if Klaus' condition worsened. So of course, Caroline's eyes had barely left Klaus, obsessively scanning his face, for signs of distress, and watching his chest, bare save for some bandages over his right side, rise and fall.

She hadn't known about the tattoo, and would never admit to finding the flapping wings, and gentle motion of the feather, fascinating.

Caroline smothered a yawn, rubbed her eyes, before glancing down at the book in her lap. She wished she was snuggled under her own blankets, instead of sitting cross legged on an unoccupied bed, pushed next to the one Klaus laid in. But Caroline had volunteered for this, had no one to blame but herself, and her too soft heart. She'd come to check on Klaus before bed (he was her housemate, and she was Head Girl. She was basically obligated, okay?). She'd found little Rebekah Mikaelson arguing heatedly with Professor Nott. The girl had flat out refused to leave Klaus alone, and a fiercer, more stubborn, twelve year old Caroline had never met. But Rebekah had clearly been exhausted, by the events of the day. She'd been to her first Hogwarts Quidditch match, seen her brother's fall, and had to fight through the shouting crowd to get to his side. Her eyes had still been puffy and red rimmed from the crying she'd done.

Caroline had taken pity, and promised to stay until Klaus woke up, and to get Rebekah immediately if anything went wrong. It had nothing to do with the sneaking suspicion Caroline had that sleep wouldn't come easy for her, that she'd toss and turn with her own worries. The younger girl had looked at Caroline with suspicious blue eyes, but Rebekah had reluctantly left, with a hard stare that promised retribution, should any harm befall her brother on Caroline's watch.

And while Caroline was confident in her ability to fend Rebekah off now, she had no doubt that the girl was capable of putting her vengeance on hold, until her magical capabilities were a match for Caroline's. It was the Slytherin thing to do, and Caroline both understood and respected that.

Caroline's eyes wandered from her book, looking at Klaus critically. He hadn't exhibited any of the warning signs Madame Pomfrey had enumerated, so far seeming okay, just occasionally shifting restlessly. His breathing was normal and he didn't seem to be in any severe pain.

A mean part of Caroline thought he kind of deserved a little pain, for being such a reckless idiot on the pitch today. Hopefully landing on the bottom of a pile made up of a chaser, and a particularly bulky beater, both from Hufflepuff, would teach Klaus a lesson in caution.

Caroline doubted it, truthfully. But maybe a couple of lectures from her, and some quality puppy eyes from Rebekah, would drive the message home. Or maybe Caroline would research some kind of spell. Could you make people bounce? Maybe some sort of charm on the Quidditch gear, to slow the descent when a player was in free fall? There had to be something, and she did have a final project that she was determined would be beyond impressive. Caroline turned to a fresh page, and began to scribble a list of ideas.

Because as annoying as Klaus was, Caroline had nearly had a heart attack today, when she'd seen him fall from his broom. And she had way too many plans and aspirations to be okay with dying at seventeen. Klaus would be getting a big peace of her mind when he woke up. Both for landing in the hospital wing to begin with, and for distracting her from the Ancient Runes homework that was due on Monday.

Klaus stirred once again, drawing Caroline's attention from her notebook. She flicked her wand, shifting the floating candles, so the brightness wouldn't hurt Klaus' eyes if he opened them. A grimace crossed his face, and his eyelashes fluttered, but after a moment he settled back down into sleep. She chanced a quick glance at his arm, laid out on a pillow and immobilized, while the Skele-Gro worked. Bone mending sucked, as Caroline vividly remembered, from the pyramid disaster that had left her with a shattered femur and four broken fingers.

Her mother, who'd had no idea the wizarding world existed, prior to marrying Bill Forbes, didn't quite trust in its healing methods. But the accident had happened in July, and Liz had been unwilling to deal with her energetic thirteen year old daughter being housebound for two months, as recovery by muggle means would have required. A floo call to her father, a trip to the wizarding hospital in D.C., and Caroline had been as good as new the next day.

And she'd taken home three cheer camp trophies that summer, of course.

God, imagine if Klaus had to wait months to use his arm? She can only imagine how cranky he'd be. Klaus wasn't the most even tempered guy to begin with, and he frequently scared the younger students, if they dared to speak with him before 10 AM, off with sharp words and vicious glares.

Totally not cool for a prefect, in Caroline's opinion. Which she'd shared with Klaus. Repeatedly.

It was probably something of a blessing he was sleeping through the worst of the bone regrowing. Caroline's sure Klaus would reach new levels of insufferable, tied down and in pain. He'd say something rude, and she'd respond. She was completely incapable of not responding, when Klaus began picking at her. He knew exactly what buttons to push, and delighted in poking and prodding until she had to walk away, or risk a little accidental magic.

And Caroline knew she was too old for that kind of loss of control, but he just made her so mad. And it would totally serve Klaus right to end up bald or covered in fuchsia boils if she snapped.

Perhaps his pack of fawning admirers would thin if he wasn't so pretty.

Klaus made a noise, and the fingers on his mending arm twitched. A good sign, according to Madame Pomfrey, and Caroline felt her anxiety lift.

Caroline bit her lip, and put her hand on Klaus' good arm, pressing her fingertips to the pulse there, comforted by how strong and steady it was, how warm his skin felt. He'd probably tease her endlessly, if he saw her fretting over him. Probably make some lame innuendo about all the ways she could make his pulse race.

She was only worried about her grades, Caroline told herself. They had a transfiguration project to finish, after all, and Klaus might be full of himself, but he was smart, and actually did his fair share of the work, unlike numerous other people she'd been forced to do group projects. Plus it was her job to worry about her fellow students. Totally in the Head Girl job description. All excellent reasons for her concern.

That possibly didn't explain why she kept touching him, but then no one else was here to know that, were they?

It was just a little unnerving to see Klaus like this, pale and bruised and silent. That's why she was finding it difficult to focus on anything else for very long. As often as Caroline storms off from their near daily arguments, cursing Klaus' inability to just shut up, for once in his life, she sort of wishes he'd open his eyes and say something. One of his stupid pet names, a comment about her excessive use of adverbs, a jab at her addiction to Chocoballs (and really, who was he kidding? Caroline wasn't blind to the way he watched her lick escaped strawberry mousse and clotted cream from her fingertips).

But Caroline firmly believed that the whole 'boys are mean because they like you' thing should not be rewarded. Whether the lusty eyes meant Klaus was into her body, or if he was actually interested in her, (and she occasionally caught him glancing at her semi-adoringly, so it was possible) Caroline wasn't going to be swayed by his pigtail pulling BS. Sure, she occasionally found herself genuinely amused by him, and she maybe found his relationship with Rebekah cute as hell. And yeah, he was super easy on the eyes. So were a lot of people.

Caroline shook her head, and threw herself down on the bed, tearing her eyes from Klaus. None of the entries on the 'pro' list meant anything if she couldn't have a decent conversation (aka not a fight, however flirty their fights sometimes got) with Klaus, once in a while.

If, and it was a big if, Klaus could ever manage to approach her in a non-antagonistic way, Caroline would maybe consider the tangled ball of complicated feelings he inspired. But as of right now, she wasn't sure it would be worth the effort.

Turning her head, to watch Klaus once again (because it was technically her job, while she was here), Caroline stretched her legs out, and absently noted how comfortable the bed was.

She closed her eyes, intending just to rest them, for a moment. Or two.

Or several, as it turned out, when Caroline was jolted awake by a stream of curse words, coming from about two feet to her left.

The candles had burnt down considerably, and she sat up, letting out an, "Oh, shit!" of her own.

Klaus was struggling, half on his side, his free arm clawing at the bindings on his injured one. Caroline hopped out of bed, and put her hand on his chest, shoving him (and oops, she should probably have been a little more gentle, but there was a reason she had no interest in being a mediwitch) onto his back once more.

"Stay still," she told him sternly, "you're not supposed to get out of bed yet."

Klaus blinked up at her, "Caroline?"

"Um, yeah? Good to know you don't have amnesia, I guess."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, confused, body tense under her hand. "What am I doing here? Is this the hospital wing? Are you hurt?"

"Hmm. Possible brain damage," Caroline noted aloud and Klaus' eyes narrowed dangerously. Some people might cower, from the heated look, but Caroline was kind of glad. Grumpy Klaus she could deal with, adorably bewildered, but somehow concerned for her welfare Klaus freaked her out.

"My brain is fine. Just a bit muddled, is all. The last thing I remember was putting on my Quidditch pads."

"That's because you fell off of your broom, and hit the ground, and then two people fell on you. Good news: you broke their fall and no Hufflepuffs were injured. Bad news: you ended up a super gross pancake and the bones in your arm basically turned to powder. Good news: you should be mostly fine by morning."

Klaus glanced down at his arm, flexed his fingers and let out a pained little grunt, "Mostly?"

"Yep. They don't tell you, but you'll be pretty stiff for a week or two. Or at least I was. Made doing hurdlers a bitch. Try to weasel a muscle relaxant out of Madame Pomfrey. I had to use Tylenol and it didn't work so well."

"What's that?"

"Muggle pill," Caroline explained, assuming he meant 'Tylenol.' Because she so wasn't up for explain cheerleading right now. "Used for aches and pains and headaches. Not as effective as magic remedies, but no gross taste to deal with either."

"Oh," Klaus glanced down at her hand, which was still resting on his chest. On the skin, and had she ever touched him like that before? Caroline didn't think so.

She snatched her hand back, taking a step away, feeling a blush crawl across her face, "Oops. Sorry. But try not to move so much."

She braced herself for Klaus' usual teasing, was pleasantly surprised when he let it slide, "I'll try. Where is Madame Pomfrey?"

"Bed."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing around the corner of his mouth, "And you volunteered to nurse me back to health? I knew you liked me, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Please. Don't flatter yourself. I'm just a nice person, even if some people don't deserve it. Madame Pomfrey's too old to be staying up babysitting boys who can't stay on their brooms, and your poor sister's too young. She wouldn't leave you alone, though."

The smug look dropped off his face, and Klaus winced, "Bekah saw me fall? Was she very upset?"

"At first? Yeah. Kol found her pretty quick, distracted her. She was better once she knew it was just some broken bones."

"I'm pretty sure I'll have quite the list of things to purchase, as penance, next Hogsmeade weekend."

Caroline let out a soft laugh, "That sounds about right."

"Would you like to accompany me?"

It was Caroline's turn to be bewildered, and her mouth opened and closed a few times. Did Klaus just ask her out? All casual like? Was it the concussion, maybe? "Um, what? That's like a month away, Klaus. Your arm will be fine by then."

"I'm aware of that, Caroline. Perhaps I just desire your company? Surely you've noted my interest."

"Of course I have, I'm not an idiot,"

"Then why the skepticism?"

"Because you've seemed pretty committed to the whole annoying me to death thing."

"And that's gotten me nowhere, though you're particularly lovely when you're angry."

"I'm way too smart to be seduced by you," Caroline told him, pinning him with an unimpressed look.

Klaus smiled, open and almost shy, "That's why I like you."

Caroline sat back on the bed, and picked up her book. She fought a smile, when Klaus cleared his throat, a few minutes later, "So was that a no, then?"

"It wasn't a no," she told him, idly flipping a page. "But it wasn't a yes."

"So…" Klaus drew the syllable out, sounding apprehensive, "It was a maybe?"

"It was a 'try being nice, though I know that's a strain for you, and then ask me again.' And then we'll see."

Caroline snuck a peek at him, found him nodding to himself, a determined expression on his face, "Challenge accepted, love," Klaus voice dropped, to nearly a purr, "I'm sure you'll find I can be very nice."

Caroline refused to react to the promise in his tone, but her pulse sped, just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Caroline had been tasked with Klaus duty, and things were definitely not back to normal. Things were… weird. And it was freaking her out. He'd been confined to the hospital wing, for most of Sunday, and when Caroline had popped her head in to check on him (because it was her duty, of course) he'd been surrounded by his younger siblings and an appalling amount of chocolate frog wrappers.

She'd slipped out before they'd noticed her, telling herself that she was not disappointed. Not at all.

He'd made an appearance at dinner, but had quickly been surrounded by the rest of the quidditch team, and they'd loudly talked and laughed and replayed the match. And she'd had a final draft of a potions essay to finish.

God, she would kill for a laptop and a printer sometimes.

But that day hadn't been weird. It had been a little Klaus-light, sure, but it's not like she'd _missed_ him, or anything.

But the next day, at breakfast, he'd slid in next to her and used his good arm to hand her a pitcher. And she'd been just about to pass it along (because she'd never quite gotten a taste for pumpkin juice), when his hand had stopped her. He's poured a glass, without saying a word, and Caroline had been shocked at what had come out.

Orange juice. Actual orange juice.

"Stopped by the kitchens, and requested it. The elves were happy to oblige," he'd said casually. As if it wasn't the nicest thing he'd ever done for her. As if it wasn't the nicest thing Klaus had done for anyone, save possibly his sister, that she'd ever heard of.

And it had only continued from there. He'd opened doors, offered perfectly charming, not at all lecherous compliments. He'd _agreed_ with her, even when she'd gone out of her way to be confrontational.

And Caroline was flattered, don't get her wrong. But also kind of confused. Because she'd told him to be _nice_ , not an entirely different person.

And it's on the third day, when she snaps. They're in the common room, and it's late. Klaus has been scratching away at a sketchbook, and he must have some kind of charm on it, because she can't see what he's drawing and she'd tried. Repeatedly. Caroline's supposed to be writing her proposal for her final Arithmancy project, but she's mostly been sneaking furtive glances at Klaus.

She decides to call it a night, because if she's not getting any work done she should at least try to get some sleep. He looks up when she starts throwing her things in her bag, "Heading to bed, then?"

"Yeah," Caroline mutters.

"Pleasant dreams, love," he returns, tone mild and almost sweet.

Sweet. Klaus Mikaelson. Maybe he had some lingering brain damage after all?

Fed up, Caroline drops her stuff, "What is your problem?" she hisses, planting her hands on the table.

Klaus blinks, confused, "My problem?"

"Why are you being so…" she waves her hands for a couple of seconds, struggling for the right words, "bland? You're like a freaking pod person!"

"You said…"

"I know what I said! But I didn't mean…"

Suddenly, Klaus grins, tossing his sketchbook aside, and leaning back in his chair, "Ah, I see," he says slowly, looking smugly pleased with himself.

And it might be the first hint of the real Klaus that Caroline has seen in ages, so she's not as annoyed with it as she should be, "What, exactly, do you _see_?"

"You like me, Caroline Forbes," he replies, brimming with confidence. "More than you want to admit. Even the bits you claim to find insufferable."

Caroline feels her face heat, even as she sputters, because he's right, damn it. The dry sense of humor, the quick wit. The snobby little asides and the long suffering expressions he wore when talking with people he considered intellectually inferior (which was basically everyone, save for her, and a handful of his friends). "Shut up," she manages to spit finally, fumbling for the bag she'd dropped.

She throws it over her shoulder, and turns to leave, but Klaus speaks, before she's made it very far, repeating his previous offer, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, Caroline?"

This time she says yes, even if she's not exactly happy about it.


	3. Chapter 3

She's biting her nails. Caroline _hates_ biting her nails and has mostly managed to kick the habit. Except when she's exceptionally stressed. Like right now. Then she can't seem to help herself, her flawless self-control nowhere to be found.

Watching quidditch had always been nerve wracking. She told herself that it was only natural to feel uneasy about the safety of her schoolmates, who were often recklessly fixated on winning (though Caroline had to admit she could relate), during games. These days her anxiety levels were off the charts. Was a little common sense too much to ask for? Could Klaus not make more of an effort to keep a firm grip on his broom? For her peace of mind if nothing else?

They would be having words later.

Klaus was _the worst_ of them all, had no qualms about risky maneuvers and aggressive plays. He was the reason her leg hadn't stopped jiggling restlessly, why she was sweating despite the frigid November air and light snow. Honestly it was a miracle he'd only managed the one serious injury thus far.

It's his first game since they'd become more than kind of friendly adversaries and Caroline is a _wreck_ and trying _really_ hard not to show it. Rebekah's not faring much better, pale faced and clutching her friend April's hand every time Klaus takes a dive or a hard turn. She keeps glancing back at Caroline and it's an effort to smile reassuringly.

It's hard not to remember that the last time Klaus had played a match he had ended up with his arm crushed. Things had definitely changed, for the better, between them since Caroline had volunteered to tend him while his bones regrew and they'd managed to come to something of an understanding. That didn't mean she had any desire to repeat the experience.

The Hogsmeade date she'd grudgingly agreed to had gone _really_ well.

At the end of it he'd walked her to her private dorm. Klaus had kissed her cheek at the door (perks of being Head Girl – no tricky boy repelling staircases!), bid her goodnight and moved to walk away. Caroline had gaped after him for approximately five seconds before she'd stomped after him, shoved him into a wall and kissed him properly.

Seriously. She had _thought_ they'd established that she liked when he was nice but not _too_ nice. Clearly he was too thick-headed to take subtle hints.

Luckily, Caroline had always excelled at making a point.

Her blouse had been untucked and his curls a dishevelled mess from her hands when they'd managed to disengage. Klaus had been grinning and Caroline had bitten her lip to keep her own smile in. She'd pushed away from him and crossed her arms haughtily, "For future reference _that's_ how you say goodnight if you want a girl to go out with you again, Klaus."

His lips had settled into a smirk and his body had followed hers, easing into her space once more. Caroline had held her ground and Klaus' hands had landed on her hips, slid up and down her sides in gentle _distracting_ caress. "Noted, love. Does that mean you'd like a second date?"

He'd sounded so very smug and Caroline had fought back a groan. She could not believe she'd walked right into that one. Narrowing her eyes she'd kept her tone casual, "Maybe. Assuming you don't annoy me too much when we're trying to finish out transfiguration project."

Klaus had smirked, "I'll be sure to annoy you the perfect amount. Since you've already confessed to your secret enjoyment of it."

She'd opened her mouth to reply but all that had come out was a stuttered breath when he'd once more brushed his lips across her cheek. He lingered and she'd fought a shudder at the faint rasp of his stubble against her skin. His hands had pressed against her firmly, a fingertip grazing the strip of bare skin where her top had rucked up. His voice had been low, enticing, and a touch gravelly. "Goodnight, Caroline. Sleep well."

She'd half expected some cheesy line about dreaming about him but Klaus had managed to refrain. Had pulled away and taken his leave while she'd still been processing the rapid influx of feelings and _urges_ he'd managed to inspire with a few simple touches.

She had _not_ slept well that night.

The next morning Caroline had been grumpy, snappish and intent on guzzling coffee until she felt like she could interact with other people without casting jinxes. Most of her housemates had taken one look at her and silently shifted over to give her space at the table eschewing the usual chorus of morning greetings.

She'd been ready to snarl at the person who settled in next to her until a blueberry muffin had appeared in front of her face. It was her favorite and smelled heavenly and was cradled in a _very_ familiar hand (the dirty fantasies about _that_ pair of hands might have been the reason for the tossing and turning Caroline had done). Her face had heated once a few had drifted back to the surface and Caroline sent a fervent wish out into the universe that Klaus wouldn't notice.

She did _not_ want to explain and Klaus certainly did not need any ego stroking. At all.

He'd wiggled the muffin, his face questioning and Caroline had reached out to take it. It had still been warm and she'd reached for the butter, suddenly starving. "Thanks," she'd told him.

Klaus had smiled and reached for the pumpkin juice, "You're welcome, love."

She'd expected him to start talking, to tease her about her messy bun and clear crankiness but he hadn't, had merely plated up his breakfast, silently passing her the things she liked and sending the things she didn't (black pudding – shudder) in the opposite direction.

He'd done it deftly, with no hesitation and, like with the orange juice incident, Caroline had been struck by the knowledge that Klaus had been paying attention, that his interest in her wasn't new or superficial. It had sent a burst of warmth through her, and a little giddy thrill.

Caroline had reached for his hand, under the table. Had threaded her fingers through his and squeezed, murmured another soft thanks, before pulling away and digging in.

Her bad mood had evaporated in record time.

Ever since they've made a habit of sitting together at breakfast. Usually at dinner too, but they generally stick with their friends (or Klaus will often sit with his siblings) for lunch. They study together most evenings, and not just for the classes they share.

Though it doesn't always work.

Klaus' grades are excellent but he's not nearly as methodical as Caroline is. She'd been appalled to learn that he had no form of agenda or planner, just relied on his memory and the odd reminder scribbled in his class notes, to track due dates. Caroline had already purchased him one as part of his Christmas gift. She sometimes made him sit on the opposite side of the table from her so she wouldn't be distracted by him in her line of sight (or his tendency to absently reach out and touch her, to stretch out his legs to rest against hers). Klaus usually rolled his eyes but complied for long enough for her to get things done, silently studying or sketching until he sensed Caroline could be coaxed into a break.

Truthfully, he didn't even have to put that much effort into convincing her.

Another perk of being head girl? Access to the restricted section. The _breaks_ she and Klaus indulged in weren't always comfortable (and she'd had to apply bruise paste once or twice when Klaus had pressed her a little too enthusiastically into the shelves) but they were far more time efficient than walking across the castle to her dorm room. They just had to be careful that Madame Pince didn't see them leaving, the flushed cheeks and swollen lips would have been a dead giveaway, even if all other evidence of their amorous activities could be hidden under billowy school robes.

Klaus had officially asked her to the next Hogsmeade weekend, a gesture Caroline had appreciated. She hated it when boys just _assumed_. She and Klaus haven't officially named what they are, something her friends have been nagging her about. She was resolved to broach the subject tonight, had asked a house elf to deliver a picnic of sorts to her dorm room because she and Klaus had already planned on making only a quick appearance at the after game party and then sneaking off for some _quality_ time. It's looking like it'll be a victorious affair, and not one for commiseration. Slytherin is up by enough points to win even if Hufflepuff manages to catch the snitch (possible, since it's Kol's first year as Seeker).

The crowd lets out a gasp and Caroline's eyes snap up just in time to catch a collision between Klaus and Enzo. Her hands had been twisted in her skirt since the teams had kicked off the pitch and they tighten painfully at this newest near miss. At least Klaus and Enzo right themselves quickly and appear to shake off the incident easily. Caroline might breathe a little easier at the sight but she shoots her best deadly glare at both of them in turn. Enzo's a good friend and Klaus is… well, whatever Klaus is. Enzo catches her eye and grins before tossing her a jaunty wave.

Caroline mentally resolves to slip something embarrassing into his food next time she has the opportunity. Maybe a mild truth potion? She'd do a little research.

Klaus has the grace to look mildly apologetic, softening her ire. Caroline will try to keep her lecture about safety, and _not_ giving her a heart attack, short. Or at least short-ish. She still thought helmets should be a thing.

Caroline resolves to pay more attention to the game and pushes her nagging thoughts away. It was silly to be internally freaking out, she knew. Klaus hadn't done anything to indicate that his answer to the, 'Do you want to be my boyfriend?' question would be anything but an enthusiastic yes.

Besides, he'd put himself out there quite a bit over the last few weeks. It was only fair that Caroline made a leap or two of her own.

* * *

She's curled up on the small sofa in her private dorm engrossed in an issue of Cosmo (the U.K. edition was _way_ better than the one from back home) when she hears the soft glide of the portrait allowing someone entry. The number of people who have her password is tiny and she's only expecting one.

Caroline tips her head back over the arm to watch Klaus walk into the room. His hair's still damp and he's wearing sweatpants and a faded t-shirt, his school bag slung over one shoulder. He drops it before bending to press a kiss to her forehead, "Hi," she greets him. Klaus' brows rise as his eyes catch on her magazine and Caroline slams it shut. _Of course_ he happened to walk in when she was reading one of the sex articles. "Party under control?" she asks him.

Klaus grins, and rounds the couch, lifting her legs as he sits and arranging them on his lap. "It seemed fairly tame."

Caroline nods with satisfaction. She'd had some stern words for the prefects, and it seemed like they'd taken her seriously. "Good. I'll have to go check in an hour or two. Make sure the little ones are in bed."

Klaus hums an acknowledgement his hands skimming her bare legs. Caroline shivers when he traces her kneecap, and Klaus looks up as he moves higher, fingers dancing over her inner thighs, his eyes heated and questioning. Caroline kind of wants to slouch down and part her thighs a little more, see where this goes. They've haven't had sex yet but what they have done makes Caroline pretty certain that's a shame. She forces herself to resist the temptation. She had a plan and plans were meant to be followed.

Caroline smiles at him, hoping it reads as reassuring, and sits up, pulling her legs away. She folds them underneath her, resting her back against the arm of the couch so she's facing him. Klaus looks a little confused, his hands hovering for a moment before they fall his lap. "Are you hungry?" she asks brightly.

"A little," he replies, brows furrowed, moving to stand. Caroline shakes her head, and grabs her wand, muttering a spell and floating the small basket their way. It lands on the couch between them and she sets her wand aside before opening it. She hands Klaus a can of butterbeer before digging for the sandwiches she knows the elves had made.

Klaus settles back down on the couch, "Are you feeling alright?" he asks curiously, and she hears a thread of apprehension. "I know we didn't discuss my spending the night. I only brought my things just in case. I know how you feel about preparation. I'm happy to go back to my dorm if you…"

Caroline immediately shakes her head, "No. It's fine, Klaus. Really. I'd like it if you stayed. I just wanted to ask you something. Well, a few somethings."

"Oh," Klaus says, sounding more relaxed. "Ask away, sweetheart."

Caroline tucks her hair behind her ear, glancing up to see him watching her with open interest. "I like you," she blurts out. "And I probably have for a while but just didn't want to admit it because of the douchebag tendencies you were a little too free with."

She cringes, because that wasn't exactly romantic, but Klaus lets out a laugh. "Such sweet talk. I'm flattered."

Caroline sighs, and hands him a sandwich. This was so not the speech she'd rehearsed. "You should be. I'm flattered that you've reined them in and have managed to actually be tolerable. Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Klaus answers quickly, "Yes." Caroline blinks at him in surprise. The look he throws her is disbelieving, "Sweetheart I've made it quite clear that I like you too."

He has. And she's told herself the very same thing. Over and over again.

"What was your other question?" Klaus asks, taking a bite of his sandwich. He's managed to shift over a little bit, her shin pressing against his thigh because of the way her legs are crossed.

Caroline decides that bluntness has worked out for her so far, why not try it again? "Do you want to come home for Christmas with me?"

Klaus is the one left shocked this time, his mouth falling open. Luckily he's already chewed and swallowed. "I…"

Caroline rushes to explain, "I know you were planning on staying here."

A delicate way of putting it.

Klaus had been officially disinvited from the Mikaelsons planned Christmas vacation to Paris. He hadn't seemed too broken up about it when he'd gotten the letter last week but Caroline knew that he and his father did _not_ get along. And that his older brother Elijah had given Klaus a heads up about Mikael's intentions. Apparently, despite the easy access to an improved version of the wolfsbane potion (part of the protections for werewolves found in The Remus Lupin Memorial Act that Hermione Granger had pushed through years ago) that would allow Klaus to change anywhere and pose no threat, his parents insisted that it was too much of a hassle to accommodate his condition in Paris over the holidays.

"I asked my mom last week," Caroline continues, watching Klaus' face carefully. "And she said it would be fine, that she's short staffed anyway and was feeling guilty about not being able to spend much time with me. My dad said changing the portkey is not problem either. There are tons of forests surrounding Mystic Falls so you could go out and run on the full moon. It is a muggle house so I understand if you're not comfortable but I thought…"

His shock had melted away as Caroline spoke, melting into something like awe. Klaus sets his sandwich on the coffee table and reaches for her hand. He tugs and Caroline unfolds her legs. He pulls harder and she finds herself in her lap.

Not that she's complaining.

Klaus' arms wrap around her and he rests his forehead against hers. "I would love nothing more than to spend the holidays with you," Klaus tells her seriously.

Caroline grins and lets out a relieved breath sliding one of her hands into his hair. "Good. Mom says you'll have to sleep in the guest room but I fully intend to sneak you into my room, FYI. I'll show you how to avoid the squeaky spots on the floor."

Klaus' hand glides up her back, under her shirt and Caroline settles more firmly against him. "Looking forward to it," he mumbles, just as his lips brush over hers. Her mouth parts eagerly, welcoming a deeper kiss, and Klaus lets out a low rumble of approval that has her rocking into him. Caroline nods encouragingly as he taps hesitantly on the closure of her bra, leaning back to peel off her sweater.

Caroline totally forgets to check on the party.

She can't be upset that there's a huge mess she has to help clean up the next day. Or even that she's forced to deduct house points which _kills_ her. Not when Klaus pitches in without having to be nagged into it. The sixth and seventh years are shooting the both of them knowing, amused, looks and she's not annoyed by that either. Caroline has to fight a smile every time her eyes meet Klaus'. He doesn't bother trying but then he's not obligated to be disproving.

She's Head Girl. She can't have people thinking wild parties are acceptable, that she'll let it happen again. Last night had been an anomaly. An amazing one, but she'll have to be more responsible in the future. Set an alarm or something.

Kind of unfortunate. Slacking on her duties had never been so fun.


End file.
